Nightmares
by Sweet Night
Summary: this is so weird... what it's going on with the people in this mansion!   people in the mansion is having really creepy nightmares...  but, what happened when the nightmares comes true?
1. Hannah's Nightmare

**ok... so first, i'm really sorry that this chapter is kind of short, but i'm not really sure about the story, so if i see that is having good reviews and comments, i'll keep going... hope you like it!**

**I DON'T OWN THE NIGHT WORLD... But one day! i will ;)**

Hannah's POV

I don't know how to get out of this place…

I don't know where I have to go…

I don't know how to escape…

I don't know how to find the light…

I just know that he is coming for me…

I just keep on yelling my soulmate's name, but he is anywhere around…

I keep on telling to myself to run and don't look back, run and don't look back, run as fast as you can… and never, never, never look back!

I turned around…

A hand appears… and…

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Hannah! Hannah!" I heard my beautiful soulmate's voice trying to calm me down "wake up my love… you are having a nightmare!" I can hear the urgency in his voice, he is worry… I'm scare.

"It felt so real Thierry! I… I… I… my goodness…" I just couldn't end my sentence, but Thierry doesn't need me talking, he knows me and he understands how I feel right now, so words are useless.

"It's all right love, nothing is going to hurt you" he says "I will be always here for you"

"I know, but in my dream you are not there to save me" I start to panic with the memory of my dream "I'm there by my own… I'm alone!"

"Do you want to talk about?" he asks me caressing my hair

"No Thierry, it's useless…" I sigh "It's always the same dream; it hasn't changed at all…"

"What do you mean by saying 'it hasn't changed at all'?" I can see the urgency and the worry in his eyes, those eyes that are always soft and sweet, now are full of worry…

"Nothing, I just meant that now in my dream a hand appears …" I sigh again "just let's go back to sleep again love"

"Are you sure… Hannah?" he is suspicious now

"I'm really tired Thierry… I just need to relax" I smile "and I know that if I sleep really close to you, no one will dare to touch me"

"hahahahahaha… no one will ever touch you! You are mine!" he smiles to me " ok love, goodnight then" he turns the light off, I look around the room, with the creepy feeling that someone is watching me… always watching me…

"goodnight Thierry, I love you"

**ok... so i really need to know your opinion about the story! so pleasseee if you want to make me the happiest girl on the planet pleassseee review!... ;)**


	2. Rashel's Nightmare

**Thank you soo much to everybody that actually review my story! i love you guys! you made me the happiest girl on the planet!**

**Thanks too cha-cha-123-cha-cha, Oldsoul123,vampiressincognito your reviews made me smile ! =D**

**so this chapter is for_ lamia vampress_ because you ask for it! I was actually going to keep going with Mary-Lynnette's POV but you make me smile in the review! so... here it's your chapter! ;) **

**hope you like it!**

Rashel's POV

Run…

Run…

Run…

Run…

I just keep on telling to myself, is so hard to keep going without look back. But I know for experience that if I do it, he'll catch me! "QUINN!" I yelled… no one answers me.

Run…

Run…

Run…

Run…

"QUINN! HELP ME!" I started to panic, no one is going to help me, I need to be strong, I need… I need… I need… God! "QUINN! PLEASE HELP ME!" I am really scared right now; I started having a déjà vu, like when I had to run away from Hunter, the vampire that killed first my best friend Timmy and after my own mother, leaving me completely alone in the world.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" it's not normal, I know, but I can't fight him, I don't even know if it's a person, "QUINN!" I screamed, again I got no answer, "come on Rashel! You are The Cat! What is wrong with you?" a little voice in my head keep on remembering me…

Run…

Run…

Run…

Run…

"Oh God!" he is really close to me now!, I can feel it!, he is going to catch me! "QUINN!"

Run…

Run…

Run…

Run…

I turned around in the corner…

Damn it! I felt! Get up! Get up! Get up!... a hand appears and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Where! Who? Rashel!" Quinn fell out of bed "Rashel! What's wrong! Tell me!"

I can't speak yet, I'm still in shock, that hand at the end… just make my skin chills.

"Rashel! Kitten, what's the matter?" I can see the worry in my soulmate's eyes "It's ok Kitten, everything it's ok" he starts hugging me, that when I realize that I'm crying, me Rashel Jordan crying!, the last time that I did it, was when I saw Timmy as a vampire, and he hated me… "Oh, Quinn…" my throat starts closing…

"Rashel, what's the matter love" Quinn tries again; he knows that I'm scared but he can't tell why "please tell me, so I can fix it, please" the urgency in his eyes is so big that I just can't say a word. I'm not used to this, I mean, when I met Quinn he was so different from what he is now! He means everything to me, he is the only person that I have in this world, and the only one who actually cares for me, well Timmy is there for me too, but is not the same.

"Everything is fine John, don't worry" I'm the only person in the world allows calling him John "I was just having a nightmare, you know… human's bad dreams" I smiled to him…

Of course he doesn't buy the bullshit about 'everything is fine', he looks at me knowing that I don't want to talk about it, he leans really slow and kisses me very softly in the lips.

With that, I know that everything is going to be fine…

"Goodnight my Kitten, I love you, and don't worry, I'm right here" he kisses me one more time, and turns the lights off

I look around the room "Goodnight Quinn, I love you too" the creepy feeling that someone is watching me starts again, maybe I should talk about this to someone…

Maybe… I should…

**CONGRATULATIONS ! **

**hahahahaha congratulations to all the people that actually realize that i change my way of writting a story... i'll write more humor stories, but i just want it to try other stuffs too... ;)**

**but yes! i did! i change the way of writting a story... ;)**

**Ok... so because school is starting tomorrow my parents said that i won't be allow to spent the whole freaking day on the computer, but don't worry ;) i'll find a way to keep updating fast!...i promise ;)**

**pleasse review if you like it... and if you didn't well review too so i can improve the story! **

**xxxxx**


	3. MaryLynnette's distraction

**Firstly thank so much guys for the reviews!... in school i'm driving crazy! i have so much to do!... but i found a small time to write the next chapter ;)**

**Secondly... i want to appolagize for the bad grammar in my stories... English is not my first language... it is Spanish... so if you think that my stories are not THAT good because i can't write a perfect story or because you think that i write as a 4grade school girl... then i'm really sorry... i never thought that a stuff such as bad grammas could affect your interest in a story... so my appoligize is for "InBlueFire" I'm really sorry that you didn't like my story... but if you actually tell my why you don't like it... maybe you can help me improve it...**

**so for the rest of you that want to know what is happening... here is the third chapter... enjoy it...**

Mary-Lynnette's POV

''Run, run, run, run, run he is coming for you!"

'How the hell did I manage to get into this place? I have to get out as soon as possible!' I started to be scared, but always thinking…

"run, run, run, run, and never look back" my legs are shaking and I can't find a way to get out…

"Think! You stupid girl!" I keep on yelling at myself, but I can't come out with any idea. Something is wrong and I don't mean only by the fact that Ash is not here with me, I mean that someone is coming for me and somehow I know that wants to hurt me…

"Oh my God! Somebody help me!" a cold sweat starts coming down from my back, and I just can't keep avoiding it, I need… I have to… I must look back!

I turned around slowly and blackness is my only answer. I can't see anything but I know that it was not a good idea… Now he is furious for my insolence. He is getting close now… I can feel him…

"Please! Somebody help me! ASH!" I can hear him laughing, he enjoys this! I'm panic now, I cannot feel Ash through the silver cord "HELP!" my legs are now shaking violently, I won't be able to keep running! I'm going to faint! "HELP!"

'There! A door!'

Run…

Run…

Run…

Run…

Wait… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Mare! Mare! Wake up! You are having a nightmare baby!" my beautiful soulmate's voice is finally talking to me "Mare please, look at me! It's ok baby… I'm here…" that is when I realize that I'm crying "sweetheart calm down, I'm here to protect you… no one can hurt you love"

Suddenly I'm feeling extremely tired, my whole body is shaking, I was so scared, and the worst was that it looked so real! I could actually feel pain and the fear in my body and mind! I could see him! And listen to his evil laugh! And …. And… and… I was alone! Wait? DAMN IT! I WAS ALONE!

"Ouch! That hurts! And what the hell have I done!" Ash's annoys voice is demanding me "why did you slap me?" his eyes are full of worry, confusion, and annoyance at the same time, which makes me slightly smile "because you were not there for me in my dream" he stares at me "of course I was not in your nightmare! I'm the kind of man that you have in damn good dreams!" I slap him again, but he is not annoy anymore, he knows that he made me laugh "you are such a kid Ash" I said looking at those beautiful and warm eyes "and you love it Mare"

I sigh; I'm totally calm right now. Ash is still looking at me with worry eyes. I look at him and slightly smile, he smiles me back and slowly he leans slowly staring my lips, I bent over his, he takes my face in his hands and start kissing me very passionate. I put my hands on his bare chest, he puts his hands in my hair, everything in me is suddenly burning, and for the way that he is kissing me I can tell that he is burning up too… I swear! Ash's kisses should be illegal!

"Ash…" I start pushing him away giggling "Ash, love please stop… it's three in the morning and we need to sleep…" I can hear him laughing "let's just forget about sleep… I have a better idea" I push him away, I take his face in my hands and look into those deep purple eyes "of course you have a better idea… but not today sweetheart, hahahaha remember… nightmare?"

"oh… right! I forgot about that… do you want to talk about it?" he asked me "no, I'm really tired" my body is begging me some sleep "goodnight man of my dreams" he slightly laughs "goodnight little dreamer, I love you" he turns the lights off

"I love you too" I start closing my tired eyes "Mare, can I ask you something before you sleep?" Ash whispers in my ear "yes, what is it?" I wonder what he wants to know "what is your nightmare about?" I start thinking about it, but I can't remember anymore… how weird is that? "I can't remember love, I guess you distracted me very well" again I start closing my eyes "I did not distract you, I just distract myself… you can't remember your nightmare anymore?" I start thinking about it "I just remember that I was really scared of something, I can't remember why I was though… but…"

"but?" he asks me suspicious "I remember a laugh… and… and…" I'm feeling extremely tired right now, my eyes start closing and my mind is going to sleep "a smell"

"a smell?" Ash is caressing my hair " yes… a… smell.. of… burnt…paper… and… a… perfume…" I can't focus anymore "goodnight my lady… I'll be right here watching your dreams and protection you from the dragons"

And that's when i felt asleep...

**so people... if you think that this story needs to be improve...please tell me how to do it... if you just say that you didn't like it because it looks as a 4grade kid story you just upset me... but if you tell me " i think that the story can be improve in blah blah blah" i can actually do something about it...**

**so you guys are the judges... do you want me to continue the story? or do you want me to stop it? i'll do wathever you want... after all i'm writing because i want to be a writer and i need to know what you guys think...**

**so please review the story and tell my what you think... if you like it... or if you didn't like it (but please tell my why you didn't like it!)**


	4. Poppy's nightmare

**I'm really sorry... i took my time... but my mind was focus on the story "Gossip Girl" ;)**

**thank you soo much to the people that took their time and review the story!...hope you like this one ;)**

* * *

Poppy's POV

It's amazing how fast things can change. One day I'm LMAO with Jamie, and the next day I'm stuck in a creepy place…

"Think positive!" I keep on telling myself…. It's all soo dark! Something is just wrong here; I wonder where the hell am I? I'm so scared… Hold on! What's that...?

"Shit!" I started running, something is running after me! What the heck! "JAMES!" I keep on yelling my soulmate's name but a creepy laugh is my only answer.

"Think positive Poppy! Think positive and you'll be fine!" this just gives me more energy to keep running. I don't have to look back, I don't have to look back, I must not look back… I'm too curious; I turned around and…it is nothing there! Then why on heard am I running? Why am I escaping? Why am I soo freaking scared? Where the hell is everybody?

I start walking really slow… I can't see anything even if I'm a vampire… yeah you heard it right! I'm a vampire! So watch out kids! Hahhhahaha

My good humor keeps me chill, but just for a while, again I start hearing steps, I'm not alone anymore… "WHO IS THERE!" I screamed to the empty air…

"_Your worst nightmare" _the coldest voice I ever heard answers me back… Every single nerve on my body became alive, a cold chill runs through my body and a cold sweat accompanied it…

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I heard a woman screaming, I start running and then I realize that the woman screaming it is me… I turn in the corner, the floor is wet, water is splashing my feet, I keep running. I'm really hungry right now… "How on heard can I be thinking something like that right now?" suddenly the water is really warm… "James! Help me!" no answer…

"James! Please! Shit!" I slipped, that's when I understand… I'm not hungry coz I haven't eaten anything, I didn't slip because there was water on the floor, and I didn't feel cold because the water was warm… Because there is not water… It is blood….. My own blood….

"!"

"POPPY! POPPY! LOOK AT ME! WAKE UP! YOU ARE JUST DREAMING!" finally the voice that I wanted to hear… finally the voice that makes me feels safe! Finally the only person that understands me perfectly fine shows his face!

"I hate you!" violently tears fall down from my cheeks "I hate you James Rasmussen!" My soulmates face suddenly changes, pain is written all through it… "Why Poppy, why do you hate me?" those eyes, that intelligent face, that kindness, and that patience, is all what I need… I keep crying, somehow I just can't stop… He takes my face in his hands and really slow he puts his lips on mines… The feeling is something that I just can't explain, I feel so secure, so stupid, and so loved at the same time… Now I know, I'll be all right if James is with me…

"I'll always be there for you Poppy" the soulmates principle is working "no matter what… I'll always be there for you"

"I love you" it's all what I can say… I'm feeling extremely mentally tired "I love you too Poppy, I love you more than you can imagine"

Really careful he starts kissing my tears; I feel so safe… but that nightmare was horrible… what was it about again? …. Can't remember… oh well… at least I'm not alone anymore…

"should I turn the lights off again?" James asked me "sure… I'm extremely tired! Goodnight Jamie"

"Goodnight Poppy"

I know that I'm safe… but I just still having this creepy feeling that someone is watching my… someone is studying every single one of my moves…

Creepy….!

* * *

_So what you think? any ideas? comments? critics?_

_whatever you want...just remeber to give a reson for it!_

_thank you guys!_

_;)_


	5. don't mess with Gillian's soulmate

**two stories in one day... I'm the best! ;)**

* * *

David's POV

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I feel like my life is everything that right now matters "GILLIAN?" where is she? I'm scared… something is wrong here, and if she is alone and something happens to her, then I'm telling you right now Thierry, I won't care if you are the lord of the night world, I'll search revenge to anyone that hurt her!

"GILLIAN!" no answer… this place is creepy… is all dark! I cannot even see my feet! What on heard is going on?

I feel something near me… I can't tell if it's in front of me or in my back… but it is something there…

"WHO IS THAT IN THERE!" no answer "SHOW YOUR FACE!" I yelled to the empty air…

"_Your worst nightmare"_ That voice made my heart stop, and in less than three seconds I was running… I knew that I had to do it… I knew that whoever it was… wanted to hurt me… I needed to find Gillian… "GILLIAN!" the thing is laughing… I can't tell if it is a woman or a man… I can't even tell if it is human…. Shit! I'm in big trouble…

Water is splashing my feet, it's warm…. Weird… I keep on running… my pulse is rushing… Shit! I'm scared!... what is going on? Where am i? where is everybody? Where is Gillian? Oh good! Gillian!

Suddenly I stop… a light is coming from I don't where… Gillian is sleeping? What? Didn't she wake up with my yelling? I look back… no one is near me… I go closer to her… she is soo still… "Gillian, love, wake up, we need to get out of this place" she is so cold… "Gillian?" she is not moving at all…. Something is wrong… I have a really bad feeling,… "Gillian" I take her from her arms… I'll carry her… wait… what the hell is that?... I look at my hands… they were wet… water? No… Paint? Nooo… shit… Blood!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"David! It's ok! Wake up! I'm right here!" someone is shaking me "David! It's me… Gillian!"

Oh God! It was Gillian… my sweet Gillian was all right… my girl was safe… oh God… I'm going to have a heart attack!

"David should I go and call Lord Thierry? You are as white as a paper!" her voice is shaking… she is scared… I look at her… my pulse is slowing down… I can see the worry in her eyes… she is looking at me directly with those beautiful purple eyes…

"No Gillian… I'm fine… I just had a horrible nightmare…" she looks at me "do you want me to do a spell or something to give you nice dreams?" I just couldn't help myself I started laughing…

"What is so funny?" she is mad now… "you are Jill, can't you see that I just had a nightmare and you are trying to do a spell so I can have nice dreams? I'm sure if there was a claim office for dreams , I'm sure that right now you'll be calling them! Hahahahahaha"

"of course! I want my soulmate being happy! Not scared!" I look at her… she is so small at is actually funny… I always thought that she was way too young for me… and then Bung! The is my same age! I love her…

"What was the nightmare about?" she says caressing my hair… I start thinking about it… but… I just can't remember…

"Can't remember" she smiles at me… "then let's go back to sleep! Tomorrow we have a long day…"

"Mission?" I asked her "nope… new people in the mansion" I lean close to her…and really slow I put my lips on hers… she giggles…

"Goodnight David"

"Goodnight love"

I turned the lights off, and Gillian puts her head in my chest…. She is safe here… and she knows how to defend herself… I'm proud of her… but then why was I soo scared for her?... why was I so happy to see her here? I love her with all my heart… but what is wrong with me? Am I spending too much time with Quinn and Ash that now I'm obsess with my soulmate?

I don't know…

Creepy….

* * *

**So what you think?...any comments? pleassee be nice and review! ;D you know you want to!**


	6. the new members

_Thank you so much for the reviews guys! now that Halloween is coming i thought that you'll probably enjoy this story ;)_

_Thank you to GallagherGirlMacey, lamia vampress, and starr1095 for review my last chapter ;)_

_took my time...i know... I'll try to update faster!_

_hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Thierry's POV

_I don't get it! How is possible that I sent my best guards and fighters to get her and she is not even there! Sarah Strange. The last wild power needed for the apocalypse suddenly decides to disappear! Quinn is more than furious about it. Rashel called me immediately to inform the missing, but that is what we cannot understand. There are not proves that could show us that someone took her or something, so our only option is that she left by her own!_

This cannot be happening.

I sat in my desk; I need to find my contact sheet! But I have so many that right now, I'm happy that Hannah helped me organize them by alphabetical order. Anyways, maybe I could call the queen witch, or maybe…

"Knock, knock" someone is at the door.

-"come in" someone opens the door. Oh yes, is Nilsson. –"May I help you Nilsson?" he looks at me and in a very formal tone he says –"sorry to bother you sir. But someone is at the door demanding meeting you"- who could that possible be?- "she says that her name is Sarah Strange" -no way!

- "Please let her come in"- I turn around picked up the phone and called Quinn, Rashel, Keller and Galen ordering to come back as soon as possible. Now before she comes in, I'm already planning the next assembly which will take place in… crap! 10 minutes!

Knock, Knock

-"Come in"- a pretty girl is looking at me, she has big eyes, and she is not alone, there are two boys with her. One of them is a vampire, he has a gentle look, while the other one is a male witch, he is looking at me with such an arrogant look that makes me wonder if this kid actually knows who I am.

- "Sarah Strange?" I need to make sure that I'm not dealing with an impostor, you never know.

-"yes, that's me. Are you Lord Thierry, leader of Circle daybreak?"- she is scare, I can tell because her voice is not steady. I smile warmly to her.

- Yes I am. You gave us a big scare! I sent my agents for you and suddenly you disappear, why did you do that? Did someone attack you?"- Maybe I'm asking too many questions too fast.

-"No sir, but I saw that it was safe for me coming by my own. However I'm not alone or unprotected"- she was talking about the boys next to her.

-" I can see, may I ask who are they?"- Maybe they are tricking her… maybe they are not what she believes.

- "Yes sir. I'm sorry. This is Blade"- she said pointing to the boy with the gentle look – "he is a vampire"- I got that one right too.

-"And this…" – she said pointing to the other boy-"is Kierlan Harman and he is a male witch... they are my soulmates"- _Wait... what? Two soulmates? Is that even possible? _

-"A Harman? Well let me tell you that your cousins are here. Thea and Blaise Harman, also your vampire family, the Redferns, or some of them"- he gave me a stare, which I'm pretty sure that Hannah would have said that it was a bitchy look, and said –"I know they are here, anyways is not use... they are a waste of time"

- "He is the last wild Power that you need…" Sarah was talking again, _wait! What did she just say?_ I looked at her meaningfully.

-"I know, you thought that I was the wild Power. Well it was all a trick to protect him. I'm sorry"- she looked so ashamed that I just had to laugh.

-"It is all right, actually is really clever! I hope you'll feel comfortable in the mansion. If you need anything just let me know and I'll help you. Now would you mind coming with me to an assembly?"

-"An assembly?"- Blade was talking for the very first time. He had a nice voice, a soft one, a friendly one. It was like Galen's voice.

-"yes. People of circle Daybreak asked me if they could have one, to discuss resent issues"-

-"I don't see any problem with that, Sarah?"- Blade looked at Sarah

-"I think it will be all right"-

-"you know, she can decide by herself, she doesn't need your help"- and that's what I was waiting for! I mean, two boys for one girl getting along? That was not possible. And less if that girl was the soulmate of both of them.

-"Kierlan can you please behave? Yes Lord Thierry, we'll go to the meeting"- Sarah said.

-"all right then… follow me"

_*****5 minute after******_

-"Well I don't want anyone getting murder, so can we please leave the guys from my old gang alone!, if they want to join us, they will… if they don't…well just let them be!"-

-"That is not the point Jez! We need people here! We need people to help us in the final battle! Me and Eric left everything to come along with this!"-

-"Thea is right Jez… we need people, even if we are vampires, we are only a few…. While let's say humans are like 2098797 hundreds!"-

-"since when do you care THAT much about humans Ash?"-

-"Since I found my soulmate you retard!"-

-"all right! Guys! Could you shut up please! We can't discuss anything if you are screaming like that!... oh! THIERRY!"-

I made my way towards the middle of the room where Hannah was… Sarah and her soulmates where following me… perfect!

-"Everyone please be quite and let my introduce Sarah Strange, Blade and Kierlan Harman, the new members of circle daybreak"- everyone went quite suddenly Thea stood up and said.

-"Kierlan Harman? A Harman? You mean like my cousin?"- the way she said it made me think that they has never met before.

-"That guy is not a Harman"- Blaise was just next to Thea-"we have never seen him in our lives!"-

How on heard did this guy then know about them?

-"Sarah knows every single one of you..."- he replayed me as if he was reading my mind.

-"what you mean?"-

-"she dream with every single one of you... she knows your past, she knows what you did..."- ok...that was creepy!

-"Sarah?"-

-"what do you know about me?"- Poppy came almost running towards Sarah...

-"death was your destiny, but he couldn't afford it... weakness they called, but love was showed" – we all stared at her with huge eyes... that sound more as a...

-"That sound as a prophesy"- Lupe was faster than me...

-"I don't know about that... I just repeat what I saw and heard..."-Sarah looked ashamed now, her cheeks were bright red and her lip was slightly shaking.

-"do someone else!"- Poppy was excited

-"Poppy she is not a toy... Sarah no pressures... you do not have to do it if you don't want to"- Hannah was intelligent... experience tell her what she have to do.

Sarah was looking around the room -"It's all right i mean I..." she went silent, I followed her gaze, she was staring Quinn and... She was scared... then she actually saw our pasts... I wonder what she saw that made her this scare...

-"eh... are you all right?"- Gillian came close to her...

-"yes... I... I'm sorry... I just..."- she couldn't finish a sentence

-"You saw my past... I'm sure... that's the reason why you look so surprise"- Quinn was looking at her very careful. Blade came close to Sarah as if he was reminding her that he was there to protect her.

-" I'm all right, It's fine. I saw that you save that girl"-

-"what girl?"- a demanding voice came from Quinn's back

-"you"- Sarah was amaze I could tell, Rashel was looking at her smiling warmly. Sarah was smiling too now, and she was looking around again... when I saw her smile drop. She was looking at him angry! Why on heard was she looking at Ash so furious?

-"you!"- her tone was insulting.

-"hey there"- Ash's lazy voice replay her

-"you were the worst...!"-

-"no I was not! Quinn was!"-

-"No! You were! You! Arrogant! Womanizer! Evil! Selfish creature!"- The girl was furious! And it was quite funny to be honest... you could tell that she did not trust Ash at all. I wonder what she saw.

-"she took a perfect picture of you Ash. I'm impressing!"- Mary-Lynnette was laughing, she knew that her soulmate had been all that stuffs and even worst. But she changed him, and she knew that he tried really hard to change his past.

-"ok... this is really interesting, however can we..."-

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JEZ!"

The scream was through the whole mansion and it hit us as a glass full of hot water. And that voice, it was not normal, something was wrong. He would never scream like that. The fear in his voice was obvious. He was too proud to show weakness. But it was his voice and he needed help. Morgead.

Jez was running upstairs. I followed her as fast as a vampire can go; Quinn, Galen and Ash were right next to me. When we reach the room Morgead was breathing hard sitting in his bed with Jez already next to him. I came close to them; she was whispering things to make him get his control again. Blaise came into the room too.

-"go and prepare some tea to calm down Morgead, you know the potion"- I ordered her before she could say something. She looked at me and run to do what she was told.

-"Morgead, are you all right?"- I came really slowly next to him. Jez was hugging him hard as if she was holding him. It reminded me that night when Hannah nightmare hit her worst.

-"I'm not"- was all he said. Jez looked at me and understood.

-"Morgead, Thierry can help you and you know that, tell him"-

The others were exchanging looks, I could tell, they were curious and worry at the same time. They knew that something bad was going on, you could feel Morgead's fear in the atmosphere.

-"A nightmare that was it... just a nightmare"- really? a nightmare? Like Hannah's nightmare? I was not the only one shock. I saw Ash make a face as if he was worry for the same thing, but he kept quite. Coming from Ash...weird.

Blaise came back, and she was not alone, right next to her was James looking at us trying to decide if he should talk or not.

-"It's all right James. Tell me"- Blaise came close to Morgead and gave him the potion. He took it and finished it fast. Jez was caressing his arms while her head rest in his back. Morgead lean his head back so his head could touch Jez. He was stress, I could tell.

-"Sarah is downstairs and wants to talk to you. They said that is important, she just got a vision"- James was careful; he was trying to not alarm us.

-"I'll be there as soon as I finish here, thank you James"- with that he turn around and left.

-"Morgead..."- I didn't know how to talk to him, I mean, he was not Hannah... I couldn't go there and hug him while i say that everything was going to be all right!

-"yes Thierry?"- Morgead has never called my Lord Thierry, which surprises me pretty much!

-"do you want to talk about it?"-

-"I... I... I can't remember anymore"- I felt like slapping my forehead, but then I remember that Hannah had the same problem. Weird.

-"what do you mean?"-

-"I cannot remember what I dreamt!"- The color of his face was coming back.

-"It's all right Morgead... now you need to rest..."- Jez was looking at me meaningfully-"I'll stay with him"-

I just nod and made my way downstairs, the others followed me, consumed by their own thoughts.

Once we reached the assembly room someone screamed my name. I turn around and i saw my soulmate crying. I hurried next to her and hugged her.

-"what is going on?"- i demanded looking for an explanation

-"she has the mark, she has been mark!"- Sarah's expression was even more scared and worried.

-"what mark? The one in her cheek? That was my fault"- I tried to explain her, didn't she see my past?

-"she is not talking about that mark"- Blade's voice was tense- "your soulmate has been mark with another Mark. A mark that you cannot see"-

-"then how on heard do you know that she has been mark if you cannot see the mark!"- I was losing my control, but i didn't care at that moment, Hannah was my soulmate and if something was happening to her, I had to be the first one knowing about it.

-"because is on her eyes"- I turned around, Kierlan Harman was talking to me with a serious voice

-"what you mean?"- he was looking straight at me

-"Your soulmate has the..."-

-"Kierlan shut up!"- Blade was mad

-"No! They have to know! Sarah?"-

Sarah sigh deeply and looked at me with sad eyes-"she has the death mark, someone marked her as it's victim"-

-"what?"- i couldn't talk, but i heard my voice asking...

-"in simple words... she is going to die... and soon" Kierlan was looking at me with serious eyes, that is when i felt my knees hit the floor and people yelling my name.

* * *

_Please Review! be nice and do it for me ;) you know you want to! =D_

_Ideas are more than welcome_!


	7. Who is marked!

_All right! i know that maybe you'll hate the end. But i'm just soo tired that i can't keep going!..but i'll make it up for you guys somehow!..._

_Special thanks for lamia vampress ! you made me keep going with the story as soon as possible ;) hahahahaa_

_now... I've been checking the traffic of the stories and apparently there have been a lot of people reading it... but guess what... YOU ARE NOT REVIEWING! if you don't review my story... then i can't know if you like ti or not... so i don't know if i have to keep going!_

_so pleasseeee is not really hard and it'll take you less than 2 minutes to do it!... REVIEW!_

* * *

Keller's POV

Thierry was freaking out, who wouldn't? I was scared. Sarah was trying to calm him down, but let's say that she wasn't doing a really good job. Hannah was crying, which did not help a lot, Blade was white as paper, and Kierlan was looking at as with a face that say "I told you so!".

-"Keller calm down, we are all thinking the same"- Galen was staring at me with worried eyes, he was reading my thoughts. –"how do you want me to relax when this girl is saying that apparently Hannah is going to die soon?" - I got a point and I knew that.

-"I know Keller, but if we all lose our heads freaking out, we won't be able to help"- damn it! He got me there! I turn around and looked at Sarah.

-"Hey! How do you know again that she has been marked or whatever again?"- she looked at me, and answered –"Her eyes"-

Great! Hannah had a mark on her eyes! Brilliant! So now what? Just go in there and take Hannah's eyes out? I don't think so!

-"Keller…"- Galen was inside my head now… I know I was losing control, but come on! This is just stupid! And I don't even know how to start helping. This is… this is… STUPID!

-"Sarah what makes you thinks that Hannah has this mark? I mean there has to be a reason. Why did this happen?"- Galen always had control of himself. How the hell does he manage to do that!

-"Family talent"- he said winking at me –"Now, Sarah, why did this happen?"-

-"Someone came to her. I don't know how, but he did. She has the mark, the one that tell us that she'll die"- you could tell that Sarah was trying really hard of show herself strong. She reminded me Mary-Lynnette somehow.

Thierry was on the floor, Hannah was trying to hold him, but it was not use. He wasn't listening to us. He was on his own world. That's when Ash came running toward us with Quinn.

-"What the hell is going on!"- Mary Lynnette was coming from the other door with Poppy. They looked worried, and even more when they saw Thierry. Mary-Lynnette was one of Thierry's closet friends. He respects her and so does she.

-"Oh my God"- Sarah whispered trying to hold herself in Kierlan. She was going to faint at any moment, I sent Galen a look. He was already moving, again, he was reading my thought. Galen came close to Sarah and asked her.

-"Sarah what's wrong?"- The girl was shaking.

-"Sarah what did you see? Sarah?"- Kierlan was coming holding the girl by her arms, he was worried. Oh my God! She is in shock… should I slap her?

-"Sarah! Could you please tell me what is wrong with you?"- Kierlan held her face close to his.

-"They both have the mark too"- she said looking straight away from Mare and Poppy.

-"how is that even possible?"- This time it was Ash the one yelling –"What is wrong with you? Who do you think you are for being saying that kind of things!"- Ash ran towards Mary-Lynnette and hugged her as if he was trying to protect her from Sarah.

-"Sarah what are you talking about?"- James was holding Poppy's hands as if Sarah was playing some kind of joke.

-"I'm so sorry"- was all she said looking at Kierlan with tears coming to her eyes.

-"you are sorry… yeah sure! You just crossed that door 30 minutes ago! And you already make us believe that we are all going to die!"- He left Mary-Lynnette's side and started walking towards Sarah with a furious look in his face, damn! No wonder human's are so scared of vampires! This guy looked ready to kill. –"No, and our soulmates are not even going to die from the apocalypses, oh no! They are going to die because they have some stupid mark"- Sarah left Kierlan's side and started moving back, Ash was chasing her as if the girl was his prey. –"A mark that only you can see, how weird is that"- that's when he pushed him.

Ash reacted; he pushed Blade back with an arm. Blade crashed into the wall, but he stood up quickly and attacked Ash for his back. I had no time to lose, I change to my animal form and tried to protect Ash, after all we did not have any idea of who the hell was Blade. Galen followed my example and tried to chase Ash so he would stop the fight. Ash was furious; I have never seen him like that before!

Blade gave a look that made me shiver. What the hell? This guy made me shiver? This retard vampire made me feel scared? I don't think so!

I picture him as my prey, my mind changed too. I was ready to attack him, until Thierry suddenly decided to come back to earth.

-"Everybody stop right now. Sarah please start explaining before circle daybreak comes down"- Thierry was looking at the floor and speaking with a quiet voice. Which did not really make us feel any better, why couldn't he just scream at us?

-"Ash calm down… calm down man"- Quinn has always been so loyal with Ash that actually shocks me. Quinn is like Ash's right hand- "Ash no one is going to hurt Mary-Lynnette"-

-"All right! Everybody to the assembly room if you want to understand what is going on"- It was not Thierry this time. It was Galen.

Everybody went to the assembly room as fast as possible. They sat next to each other's soulmates, the atmosphere was tense. No one knew what was happening and somehow I felt a little bit stress…

-"Galen, please take the leadership in this assembly. I can't do it."- Thierry was death. Not literally of course! But he was dying from inside.

I couldn't stand this anymore. I stood up and got out of the room. Galen called after me _"Don't worry, I'll be right back"_. With that I turned around and left. I knew perfectly fine who could help me with this.

5 minutes after that I brought my master key.

-"All right, so Sarah, we'll walk through the couples and you'll say if they have the mark and after we'll try to look for any patron or anything that this people had in common. You have to look careful."- Winnie said. I love how she can keep the control of things but at the same moment she is nice to people. That ability saved my life with Iliana…

Winnie took Sarah's hand and moved her around the room. Nissa was walking closely to them, she needed to make sure if Sarah was saying the truth or not.

-"who is she, and is she marked?"- Winnie asked really careful pointing at the first couple, Poppy and James.

-" death was your destiny, but he couldn't afford it... weakness they called, but love was showed. She is marked"- Sarah said really careful.

James closed his eyes and took Poppy's hand as if he was going to lose her again.

-"all right. Next!"- Winnie said moving to the next couple.-"Now, what about her?"-

-"Only with the stars she dreamt. Lonely was the prison of this Lady. When the knight came, she rejected him. He promise came back so he could proved himself, this Lady believed and her love gave to him… she is marked"- Sarah said at the end.

Mary-Lynnette's face was shock the whole time, especially when Sarah said the part about "the knight". Ash in the other hand was hugging her and kissing Mary-Lynnette's forehead softly. When Sarah finished his look was pain and fury at the same time. I looked at Mary-Lynnette, her face was resigned and calm, as if she was thinking in something.

-"Next!"- Winnie announced

-"No, she is not marked"- Sarah said slightly smiling.

-"Then they do have something in common, they are human and girls… they have the mark because they are human"- Nissa whispered in my ear.

-"No, I don't think so"- I did not believe it.

-"Next, what about she?" Winnie said coming closer to Gillian.

-"Angels helped her; powers they gave her; strong they made her; when death was after her. Brave she was, and fought without doubt. Saved she was before they could take her back… she is not marked…"- Sarah said looking into Gillian's eyes… Winnie started moving her to the next couple when suddenly…

-"wait!"- Sarah's yelled was alarmed…-"he is marked"-

-"What?"- Gillian said looking at Sarah

-"He is marked!"- Sarah said as if Gillian couldn't hear her.

-"all right! So now guys can also be marked? What?"- I thought that it was Ash's voice, but I was wrong… I t was James!

-"this is just great"- Ash said

Nissa looked confuse, this wasn't making any sense… then guys could also got the "mark"? Ok… so they are all human, so maybe they got this mark because they are human! Maybe it was always there… is just a mark that they all have.

_But Eric is human too, and he doesn't have the mark Keller. _Galen's voice was inside my head, Damn it! He was right._ Maybe he is a lost witch male… I don't know… there are always exceptions you know. Keller… I don't think so, otherwise Thea would have find out._

-"all right! Before some else freaks out, NEXT!"- Winnie was commanding again. "What about him?"- She said pointing at Quinn.

-"The night was his home, his family and work. When cats came around the rats had to run. Weakness he showed and faster he was not. And to the cat's feet he promise loyalty so he could be loved….No he is not marked"- she said looking into Quinn's black eyes, then she looked at Rashel –"however she is marked"-

-"HA! My soulmate? Marked? I don't think so! Otherwise I would have know"- Quinn was actually right, how could Sarah be the only one able to see this marked when we look into our soulmate's eyes every single day!

-"I'm not marked"- Rashel said indignant. I don't blame her, I would be the same, and after all we are twins. Crap! My sister was marked! Duh! I just realize! Oh crap…

-"ok… shush! Now! Next!"- Winnie said but she stopped "we already know that Hannah has been marked, and you have looked into Thierry's eyes, so NEXT!"- she said coming towards me.

-"hello boss… now Sarah, is she Marked?"- Winnie said again. I looked at Sarah…

-"A princes she never was, however she taught herself how to survive, alone she always felt, and sadness in her heart made her that way. When she was about to give up, her prince came for a rescue fast. She learnt how to love and she was never alone again."- I was shock. Wow what a long thing! Man! Wow! I moved my look away. Instead I looked at my soulmate. He was right next to me now, I turn around and hugged him while he kissed me. I didn't care if I was marked. My prince was here to protect me, I didn't need to be scared because Galen was always going to be with me.- _I love you_ - I thought – _I love you even more my princes_- he thought back.

-"No… neither of them have been marked"- Sarah said looking at us as if we were something really beautiful…

-"awww! Ok.. sorry… NEXT!"- Winnie took Sarah again and put her in front of Jez and Morgead. Sarah gave a big sigh and looked at both of them.

-"darkness surround him, lonely he always was, when desperate he was, a fire burnt to show him the way out. Best friends they were, but enemies also were. When she told him the truth, afraid he felt of losing her again. And his life he almost gave, only for loving her"- Sarah conclude.

Wow! That was the sweetest thing ever! I looked at Morgead and he was looking at Jez with a little blush on his cheeks. Jez however was trying really hard of not cry, instead she was looking at Morgead as if he was her whole world, her air, her universe, her everything but HERS.

-"I'm sorry, but he is marked"- Sarah said in a sad voice

_WHAT? MORGEAD IS MARKED TOO? THEN VAMPIRES CAN ALSO BE MARKED? SAY WHAT? _My mind suddenly blew up with Nissa's voice. _CALM DOWN FOR GOODNESS SAKE! YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!_ I shouted back. However we were not the only ones.

-"WHAT ON FUCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN BY SAYING THAT MY SOULMATE HAS BEEN MARKED? AND APPARENTLY NOW HE IS GOING TO DIE? WHAT THE FUCK!"- Jez was worst than Ash when she was mad.

-"Jez, please"- Thierry was looking at her as if saying "you are not the only one dying right now"…

-"NO! I'M SORRY! BUT NO FUCKING WAY! I'M TELLING YOU SOMETHING YOU GIRL! NO ONE HURTS MY SOULMATE. NO ONE! NOT EVEN I DO! NO!"- Morgead caught her by her arms fast and started hugging her strongly, really slow he started talking to her in her ear trying to calm her down… -"NO! PLEASE NO! NO! NO! NO!"- Jez kept shouting and trying to fight Morgead. But the guy was strong, he did not let her go, instead he hugged her even more and really slow Jez started crying and let herself fell into Morgead's arms. They picture made me feel bad… I mean the girl was crying in her soulmate's arms as if she just find out that he was going to die… god! I've never seen Jez cry… NEVER!

-"Next"- Winnie said trying to get over with this as fast as possible…

-"the cold was on his hurt embedded as ice. Loved he never was, and bitter he grew up. As a weapon he was growth by his father and lords. When a girl arrived, she taught him how to survive. He didn't trust, but curious he was. A slave she was, and he didn't care for that. Everything he left only to save her."- Sarah said with tears in her eyes –"any of them have been marked"-

* * *

_I'm sorry for the vocabulary... but i tried to put myself into her situation... so i just felt like that..._

_pleaseee don't forget the REVIEW bottom!_

_is right there!_

_just press it! you know you want to ;P_


	8. The worst is starting

_I'm so sorry!_

_I took ages updating!_

_I've been so into my other stories that i completely forgot about this one..._

_lame... i know!_

_anyways! here is the next chapter!_

_i know is not as long as the other ones...but I'm so tired that i just couldn't keep going. But i will...promise!_

_now..this chapter is for... as always the amazing lamia vampress and also starr1095 since you were the ones that reviewed my last chapter ;)_

_thank you!_

_hope you like this one!_

* * *

**Galen's POV**

I couldn't understand what was happening. I couldn't find any patron between the marked people, there were not only humans, and there was a vampire. At the beginning I thought that there were only girls, but no, I was wrong again. David had been marked, and Morgead. What was happening?

-"I don't know Galen, but I will find out somehow"- Keller said looking at me. She has been reading my thoughts

-"We'll find out somehow. I won't let you alone now"- I said hugging her hard

I was so confuse, and somehow I felt like if something bad was going to happened again, like if this whole situation was just starting and we did not know what was waiting for us…

**Ash's POV**

I couldn't get over the fact that the stupid…girl…arrived and screw things up for all of us. I was in my and Mary-Lynnette's room, she was feeling really tired so I brought her to have some sleep, no wonder she has been tired, she just keep on waking up in the middle of the night with nightmares. Is that normal? I mean, yeah… everybody has nightmares, but maybe is something bothering her, and she doesn't want to tell me what it is… should I tell Thierry?

I turned around to face her, there she was, sleeping. She looked so fragile, so beautiful and tiny; she looked so young and innocent, so sweet. I love her, I really do, and now even if I was not going to say it aloud, I'm going to lose her? No… I wouldn't let that happen… no… I'll fight for her, I'll protect her, no matter what I will…

With that I close my eyes and felt sleep next to her

**Jez's POV**

Fuck my life…

Fuck my world…

Fuck that stupid girl that thinks that she can just come here and said that Morgead has been marked with some creepy thing… a thing that only she can see!

-"Jez you need to calm down"- Morgead's hands were suddenly caressing my arms –"I'm alright, I'm still here"

-"and you are not going anywhere"- I said angry again –"I swear… If I have to give my life for you… I'll do it"-

-"no… Jez I am not going anywhere… at least not without you"- This was a completely different Morgead than the one that I used to know. –"I love you"- he whispered in my ear.

-"I love you too idiot"- Tears were coming out.

-"Don't cry…please… we still haven't figure out what is going on idiot"- he said teasing me

-"don't call me idiot, idiot"- I said laughing without happiness. He didn't say anything, but I could feel him smiling. I searched for the silver cord, and so did Morgead. Suddenly we were both falling, and I felt him. His sadness because he couldn't make me happy, his worry for all that was happening, his anger for not being able to help more, his desperation for see me the way I was feeling, and tiredness because he couldn't get any sleep before, which reminds me…

-"Morgead, do you want to talk about the nightmare that you got before?"-

-"Jez, I was no joking, I cannot remember what I dreamt"- his face was serious now –"I don't even know why the hell did I yell like a girl"-

-"You didn't yell like a girl Morgead"- I knew he was just mocking himself –"You were really scared"-

-"I don't know Jez"- he said looking at the floor

Maybe I should tell Thierry, this is not normal. Morgead was a man, I mean duh! Yeah… but he was brave. He would never yell for a simple dream or anything like. He would yell only if he was seriously scared, which he was.

-"Let's go for a coffee"- I said –"you look like a zombie"- I mocked him

-"look who is talking!"- he said holding my hand and leading me downstairs.

**Poppy's POV**

I felt tired, for the obvious thing that I have not being able to sleep properly for the few day since I've been having this really weird nightmares, I needed a coffee!

Yeah!

Poppy + Coffee = Energy for the whole week! =D

Anyways, I started collecting the materials when Morgead and Jez came in, they were kissing each other, almost making out in front of me. Ew!

-"excuse me! My mind is being violated right now! Could you get a room!"- as soon as I said that they jumped realizing that they were not alone.

-"Sorry Poppy"- Morgead said to me –"what are you doing?"-

-"Coffee… wants some?"- Jez's eyes flashed with something, but she controlled her expression.

"I have to go… I need to talk to Thierry"- She said turning to leave

-"What about your coffee?"- Morgead asked her

-"Do I have a zombie face? That's just you Morgead"- she said laughing. _Zombie face? Weirdo!_

-"Whatever"- Morgead said and looking at me he add –"do you have any idea of how to prepare coffee?"- I laughed.

-"Duh! I was human before…remember?"- He laughed with me

-"sorry… I forgot!"- he said coming closer

-"It's ok… you have no idea about coffee don't you?"- I asked him

-"Nope… nothing… actually this will be my first time drinking coffee"- _mwahahaha good!_

-"Hey guys"- just when I was about to drink some of my coffee James appeared. After he said hi to us, he looked at the cup in my hands and yelled so loud as the guys the movies taking MY cup away!

-"what is wrong with you?"- I said trying to get my cup back

-" you want to know what's wrong with me… what is inside this cup?"- he asked holding the cup high so I couldn't reach it

-"duh!"- I answer… Morgead was looking at us with a face saying something like …_wtf?_

-"vampires cannot drink coffee or something?"- Morgead asked

-"Vampires can… that's how Thierry survives..."- James explained to him while I kept jumping trying to reach my cup!

-"Then… I don't get it"- Morgead was confuse… and it was so funny…

-"Poppy + coffee = energy during the whole week!"- James said giving to Morgead MY COFFEE -"here, do you want it… drink it please"-

-"Whatever"- I said stopping and leaving showing them my tongue.

-"That was so close"- I heard James saying.

_Whatever! _Great!

Now I was hungry and thirsty! I went for hunt.

I run, I run so fast as if someone was following me when I stopped I didn't know where I was. _Great_. But I heard something, an woman was crying… it sound so familiar… I got closer, following the sound, the woman was crying so bad, it made me feel sad, why was she crying? I went near a river, there in the edge, there was something, a body? I went closer, maybe someone needed help! I sat next to the body and I my heart stopped. That body, that voice, that feeling, it was… my mom

With that I passed out

**James POV**

I was in the kitchen talking with Morgead. He was telling me about a day when Jez almost died, but of laughter because he felt in a pig farm. I was laughing so hard that I needed to hold myself with the table. Who knew that coffee could make Morgead this funny… I should try giving some to Ash…

That's when the yelled came…

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"-

Morgead and I looked at each other and run upstairs, Maggie was caressing Delos hair while he was vomiting or something. Just at that moment Thierry arrived, he was with Keller and Lupe right behind him. When he saw Delos he got closer and worried, something was not right, for Maggie's expression, something was wrong with Delos. I got closer too and that's when the smell hit me. It was blood.

_Delos's blood _

I got closer now; he was throwing up his own blood. That was not normal, vampires do not do that! Thierry didn't lose time, he called for Thea as soon as possible, then turned around and asked Maggie

-"what happened?"- real worry was in his voice

-"I don't know"- she said almost whispering –"we were sleeping when suddenly he started saying my name, I woke up and the next thing I knew was that blood was coming out from his mouth"- she was crying now. I've never seen Maggie crying, she was always trying to be strong, like Mary-Lynnette, like Rashel, like Jez and Keller. It broke my heart.

-"I freaked out, so I shook him, he woke up yelling and then started throwing up"- she said. I saw how Thierry with one hand was holding Delos's arm, and with the other one Maggie's hand.

And that's when it hit me.

I felt. Next thing I knew I was in the ground in so much pain as if someone had just stake me or something. Chaos. Around me.

-"_James!"-_ I heard someone calling me name all over again, but I couldn't focus, the pain was too bad, I felt like I was dying, like if I had just some minutes left.

_-"GILLIAN!"-_ Someone was yelling right next to me

_-"James!"-_ Someone was slapping me. I opened my eyes and I saw a river, a shadow, cold, and…blood. There was blood for everywhere! It was like a pool! And that's when I realize.

I woke up from whatever I was doing and stood up as fast as I could, people was yelling my name after me, I felt some of them following me. I needed to find her, as soon as possible…If something happened to her I couldn't be able to keep going… there was so much blood. I followed her scent. Her perfume was week, but as I kept running it became stronger. And stronger, I was closer and closer every time, every second. She needed me; she just needed to hold on, The silver cord was coming stronger and stronger, her part was week, she holding herself to it, I could feel it. That's when I found the river and I panicked. I saw the worst thing I could ever have seen. I felt my knees hit the ground and someone yelling. I realized that it was me.

-"James! what's going on?"- Thierry asked me, he followed my gaze and he saw it.

My Poppy in a pool of blood.

_Her blood._

_

* * *

_

_So?_

_what you think?_

_I know I'm so evil... I stopped in the worst part... ;P_

_hahahahhaha_

_anyways... review please!_

_if you want cookies please review pressing the sexy button of review! _

_is just there!_

_It'll only take you less than 2 minutes!_

_you know you love me_

_xoxo_

_"Sweet. Night" _


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys._**

**_I'm truly sorry, but something happened and I'm taking the decition of closing all my stories till this solves._**

**_Until then..._**

**_I'm sorry_**

**_Sweet. Night_**


End file.
